La verdadera forma de la felicidad
by Hota-chan
Summary: Cinco instantes de su vida junto a Sora que le hacen comprender a Riku cómo luce la felicidad. Yaoi. Universo alterno.


**Autor: **Hota-chan

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.****

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, universo alterno.**  
**

**N/A: **Para Luka, que shippea a este par tanto como yo. Traté de imaginar cómo sería su vida en cinco momentos esenciales. Fueron a vivir a Tokio porque en el pueblo no podían llevar abiertamente una relación, y eso es todo lo que se debe tener en cuenta para leerlo; es corto, pero con cariño. ¡Ojalá te guste!

* * *

**1**

Sora siempre es el primero en dormirse.

Estén o no los dos en casa, irremediablemente el castaño siempre caerá primero en los brazos de Morfeo. Es por eso que no es extraño que, al llegar del trabajo, siempre lo encuentre roncando sobre la cama en alguna posición extraña y con la cobija a los pies de la cama. Arroparlo y sentarse a su lado a ver el movimiento despreocupado de su pecho al respirar es ya una costumbre en su ajetreada vida en Tokio. Porque Riku no es ni será nunca de los que admiten estar hechos polvos en voz alta. Él prefiere callarse las cosas para evitarle problemas a Sora (por más que éste odie ese hecho). Y si se desmorona, ya luego verá cómo arreglarse.

Está convencido, sin embargo, de que observar al castaño roncar como un estúpido es de las mejores medicinas que podrá encontrar. Las preocupaciones laborales y el fastidio con el mundo se esfuman apenas sus ojos comienzan a detallar las facciones relajadas del menor. Poco a poco le entra el sueño, así que se quita los pantalones y se zafa la corbata del cuello, lanzándola a algún lugar de la alcoba, antes de colarse en la cama bajo las cobijas y abrazarse al contrario como si no hubiera un mañana. La calidez lo invade y sus párpados se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo; y en silencio, buscando a Sora, su alma se encamina hacia el mundo de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

Sora tiene la manía de aferrar dos de sus dedos con su mano mientras ven la televisión los fines de semana. Riku no se queja por ello, aunque la mano del menor sude o apriete muy fuerte. No dice nada, ni le reprocha con la mirada; por el contrario, encuentra agradable que Sora todavía se aferre a él de esa forma, como diciéndole que no lo deje, y le trae recuerdos de la infancia en el pueblo. También le trae recuerdos de cuando compraron esa casa al llegar a Tokio, porque Sora lloraba aferrado a su traje pidiéndole que no lo dejara solo en ese lugar tan grande y frío.

Al castaño le costó adaptarse a la vida en la ciudad, pero con el paso de los meses su vida se amoldó al ritmo veloz y dejó de sentirse tan solo al entrar a la universidad y hacer amigos. Aún extrañaba a Kairi y a los demás, pero ya no lloraba por no poder verlos tan seguido. Por supuesto, aún odiaba que Riku y él pasaran apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, así que aprovechaba los días libres que tenían para pegarse al mayor en busca de atención, porque _necesitaba_ sentir que estaba con él para recargar sus baterías antes de lanzarse a la batalla de resistir otra semana en Tokio.

Por suerte, Riku estaba más que dispuesto a hacerle compañía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

La vida está llena de ironías y Riku lo sabe mejor que nadie. Lo comprueba cada día al llegar de trabajar y encontrar a Sora dormido. ¿Cuál es el punto de compartir una casa con él si no pueden verse? Cuando Riku llega, Sora duerme, a veces ni siquiera puede volver a casa por el trabajo y Sora pasa la noche solo, y en la mañana, se levanta antes que él así que se va sin poder despedirse. Y es esa desgracia (en mayúscula y subrayada), la que empeora su humor que, para empezar, jamás ha sido muy bueno.

Ambos saben que es pasajero. Que es solo hasta que Riku consiga el dinero suficiente como para terminar de pagar la casa. Pero a veces flaquean las fuerzas, el peso es demasiado para uno solo. Sora lo sabe, así que intenta alivianar la carga de alguna manera. Aún así cree que lo que hace es demasiado simple, demasiado pequeño, y no llega a sospechar que los mensajes que le envía al mayor pidiéndole que se esfuerce, llenos de emoticones con caras extrañas, son como píldoras sanadoras en las ajetreadas tardes de Tokio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4**

Hay noches en que Sora se desvela por los trabajos de la universidad y Riku llega a sentarse a su lado solo para verlo trabajar un rato, antes de irse a la cama, rendido.

Pero también hay noches en que Sora finge desvelarse por trabajos de la universidad, y ambos lo saben.

Esas noches Riku llega y lo encuentra cabeceando sobre la mesa de la sala, con el entrecejo fruncido (quizás por lo tarde que es) y una bebida energizante sin destapar a su lado. Cuando los ojos azules destellan alegría por sentirlo llegar, cuando su voz le susurra un "bienvenido", el mayor deja las cosas desparramadas en la entrada y llega directamente a abrazarlo con fuerza. Sora corresponde el gesto, cómo no, si son pocas las veces que se ven entre semana, y respira su aliento cálido en su nuca mientras le dice que lo extraña.

Entonces Riku sostiene su cabeza con delicadeza y asiente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello ajeno, apoyando allí sus labios mientras los brazos del menor rodean su nuca. Y se besan. Riku comienza los besos de forma agresiva, producto del deseo, de la necesidad contenidas durante el transcurso de la semana. Lo besa casi con desespero, mordiendo sus labios y colando la lengua, mientras sus manos bajan por su espalda y empiezan a tantear terreno bajo su camisa, acariciando la piel con emoción. A medida que la exploración de sus dedos avanza, los besos bajan la intensidad. Riku lo besa con tanta dulzura que Sora se siente inundado de amor y solo le entran más ganas de corresponder el gesto, acariciando por igual la piel que tiene a su alcance.

Riku presiona, porque si por él fuera, se cogía a Sora cada día de la semana, cada hora del día y en cualquier lugar de la casa. Sora, por su lado, prefiere hacer esas cosas en la alcoba, así que detiene los besos para obligar a Riku a cambiar de locación, y éste accede a regañadientes (¿cuándo le ha negado algo, de todas formas?), alzando al menor con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Sora se ríe, está emocionado, excitado, quiere sentirlo por igual. Así que cuando el colchón los amortigua se quita la camiseta y deja que los labios de Riku toquen el terreno, que lo marquen y que le recuerden que ya es zona colonizada. Jadea, suspira, y vuelve a reír; porque Riku lo hace también, porque, como él, está desesperado.

Y Riku siempre lo toca con una mezcla de dulzura y rudeza difíciles de creer; en él late el deseo intenso de volverlo un desastre, pero no quiere herirlo por descuido. Sora lo sabe, así que le susurra que está bien; acaricia su cabello, besa su labios y muerde su piel, guiándolo en la travesía. Y es que siempre, siempre, sin excepción, Sora ha sido la luz que lo ha guiado y Riku no ha tenido nunca necesidad de dudar de ello.

Especialmente cuando el castaño gime su nombre mientras le hace el amor y le recuerda lo mucho que lo ama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5**

Riku tiene miedo de su propia debilidad.

Es un total dependiente de Sora y, a veces, le asusta no poder vivir si llega a faltarle; así que no se atreve a pronunciar su nombre mientras le hace el amor aunque su garganta arda deseosa de dejarlo salir.

Empero, cuando están acurrucados en la cama, bajo las sábanas, Riku no deja de apretar aquel cálido cuerpo contra su pecho ni de repetir su nombre mientras besa su cabello. El corazón le late rápido; es un tambor que no se detiene y que marca el ritmo de la vida, de _su _vida. Y duele, duele tanto que los dedos de sus manos se contraen en un escalofrío.

Pero Riku hace tiempo que sabe, al ver el rostro despreocupado de Sora al roncar, que ese dolor que atenaza sus sentidos es la verdadera forma de la felicidad.


End file.
